Если бы Котори не погибла
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Если бы Котори не погибла, мы могли бы так же гулять... Камуи рассуждает о несбыточном.


_"Если бы Котори не погибла, мы бы тоже могли так гулять..."_

Прошло уже больше четырех месяцев со дня смерти Котори, но время не лечит раны. Оно лишь притупляет боль потери.

..Камуи до мельчайших подробностей помнил этот день. И никакое время, казалось, не могло помочь ему справиться с болью от потери девушки, которой он не успел признаться в любви. Он так и не смог собраться с духом и рассказать, как сильно дорожил ее вниманием, заботой... _Любовью._ Честной и бескорыстной.

Хуже всего жалеть об упущенных возможностях. Сколько раз перед сном Камуи думал о том, как все могло бы сложиться, если б он хоть раз пригласил ее на прогулку в какой-нибудь парк... Если б она была жива сейчас... Все могло бы быть по-другому. Камуи бы не было так мучительно больно смотреть на Сорату.

Глубоко в душе он завидовал молодому монаху – завидовал тому, как он прямо и без обиняков заявил Араши, что любит ее и никого другого. Каждый раз, когда Сората приставал к своей любимой девушке, пытался пригласить ее на свидание или того хлеще – обнять ее, Камуи чувствовал, как что-то внутри него обрывается. Ведь это _он_ мог быть на его месте... _Он_ мог бы приглашать Котори на свидания, _он_ мог обнимать ее...

Вот и сейчас, меланхолично убирая только что вымытые тарелки в шкаф, он слышал, как Сората в гостиной опять что-то жарко декламировал. «Опять пытается соблазнить бедную Араши», - усмехнулся про себя Камуи. Вытирая последнюю тарелку, он вдруг услышал довольно резкое «Отстань!», принадлежавшее, несомненно, жрице. Послышались громкие шаги – девушка стремительно поднималась по лестнице. Камуи лишь неодобрительно покачал головой. «Ну вот, опять. И как она не понимает, от чего отказывается?» – думал он. Камуи всегда думал, что Араши чем-то похожа на него – такая же замкнутая, молчаливая, осторожная. Он бесконечно уважал ее за храбрость, отвагу, решительность – и вместе с тем гордость, серьезность. Но только одно его угнетало...

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Камуи быстро убрал последнюю тарелку в шкаф и выскочил в коридор. Араши была уже на втором этаже, а Сората так и стоял в гостиной, закинув руки за голову и чему-то улыбаясь.

\- А, Камуи? Извини, я так и не помог тебе с посудой.

\- Ничего страшного, - уверил его юноша и побежал вслед за Араши.

\- Эй, эй, куда так быстро? – недовольно спросил Сората, плюхаясь на диван и шаря рукой по подушкам в поисках пульта от телевизора. – Футбол только начинается.

Остановившись на второй ступеньке лестницы, Камуи обернулся и ответил:

\- А кто сказал, что я люблю футбол? И вообще, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным, ведь Араши тебя только что опять отшила!

Сората лишь недоуменно уставился на него и не успел сказать ни слова, когда Камуи вдруг продолжил свой путь вверх по лестнице.

..Араши уже стояла у двери своей комнаты, когда запыхавшийся Камуи наконец поднялся на второй этаж.

\- Камуи? Что случилось?

\- Ты ведь помнишь Котори? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он.

Девушка удивленно подняла брови.

\- Помню, конечно. Что случилось?

\- Она погибла, а я не успел сказать ей, что... – Камуи вдруг замолчал. Повисла неловкая пауза. Юноша опустил глаза, понимая, как глупо выглядел со стороны. Араши первая решилась прервать молчание.

\- Камуи, да что...

\- Не повторяй моей ошибки. Сората любит тебя.

\- При чем здесь... – спросила было Араши, но Камуи опять прервал ее:

\- Ты знаешь, при чем.

Араши хотела было возразить, но что-то заставило ее замолчать. «Неужели она поняла, к чему я клоню?» - облегченно подумал Камуи.

\- Подумай об этом. Сората такой счастливый, когда ты рядом. Не лишай его этого счастья.

Пусть Котори больше нет – и Камуи был не в силах изменить это, но он не хотел, чтоб Араши разделила его судьбу... Она заслуживает счастья. Она заслуживает Сорату. И она должна понять это, пока не случилась худшее.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга. Камуи, не выдержав такого длительного для него контакта, отвел взгляд и зашагал к своей комнате.

\- Камуи! – окликнула его девушка. Тот обернулся.

\- Спа... Спокойной ночи, - осеклась Араши. Камуи, ничего не ответив, пошел дальше.

На следующее утро пошел мелкий моросящий дождь, и настроение Камуи опустилось совсем ниже плинтуса. Вооружившись зонтиками, трое подростков направились к академии, и один лишь Сората, как всегда, старался увидеть во всем только хорошее.

\- Зато гулять под зонтиками – так романтично! – он покосился в сторону Араши. Та вдруг вскрикнула – ее зонтик внезапно закрылся сам по себе и стукнул ее по голове.

\- Ой, ой, осторожнее, милая, - Сората выхватил сломанный зонт из ее рук, стараясь не выронить свой. Девушка пригладила волосы и как ни в чем не бывало зашагала дальше, совсем забыв про противный моросящий дождь. Камуи мрачно вздохнул и разубедился в том, что Араши прислушалась к его словам.

\- Детка, простудишься же, - Сората сложил сломанный зонт к себе в портфель и нагнал Араши, накрывая ее своим зонтиком. Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на него – как же, такая дерзость! – Ну, милая, не куксись. У тебя все равно нет выхода.

И, ко всеобщему удивлению, она мирно зашагала с ним рядом.

Камуи усмехнулся. _Надо же, в кои-то веки. Он_ невольно замер на месте, глядя им вслед. _Как здорово они смотрятся вместе._

 _Если бы Котори не погибла, мы бы тоже могли так гулять..._

\- Камуи! Не отставай!

Словно очнувшись от голоса Сораты, Камуи вдруг подумал о том, время все-таки не лечит.


End file.
